Charlotte's Web
by GimmeBanjo
Summary: Ever wonder why House has so many toys in his office? Written as a supplemental to "Bloody Nose".


Title: Charlotte's Web

Summary: Ever wonder why House has so many toys in his office?

Disclaimer: Again, I only claim Charlotte.

This was written for myself as a supplemental to _Bloody Nose_. Head on over to that story if you want to know more about Charlotte (It's still a work in progress). I actually got the idea for this after playing Candyland with a 5 year-old at work. It's just a little ditty that came from the awesomeness of kids and wondering where the tennis ball came from.

_Summer, 1990_

"I'm stuck in the Snot-Head Snow Storm!" 6 year-old Charlotte Carrington-House dramatically rolled on her back and kicked her legs in the air. Her father laughed as he drew his own card. Two yellows.

Dr. Gregory House sat on the floor of the living room with his daughter. It had been rainy all day and Charlotte was getting tired of playing board games. She rolled back over and looked at the modified Candyland board and sighed.

"I'm still stuck. I lost a turn." She reminded him with an annoyed tone. He pulled again. Two blues. Impatiently, she pulled a card. "One red!" She threw the card on the board "This isn't fair!" She grabbed her token and moved it forward one space. House pulled the next card and on it was pictured a purple plum. "Purple Papules!" She laughed as he moved his token back to the beginning.

"How quickly the game changes." He said in a sarcastic voice as his daughter beamed with pride.

"I'm going to make it to the Kevlar King before you do." She taunted as she pulled another card.

The phone started ringing and House rolled over on his back and reached up onto the coffee table to answer it. When her father wasn't looking, Charlotte moved her piece a few more spaces, but not enough to make a noticeable difference. Her father hung up the phone and rolled back across the floor and looked her in the eyes.

"Game's over, Scooter. We're going to the hospital." He said as he pushed himself off the floor. "But you're a cheater, so pack up the game so we can have a rematch later."

She was upset she had been found out but she was too excited about going to the hospital to let it bother her. Charlotte quickly put the game into the box and jumped up off the floor. She took off running down the hall as House went to go get their coats.

"Do I need to bring my hospital bag?" Charlotte poked her head out of her room and looked at her father.

"Sure," House looked down at his watch and noticed that it was bedtime. Bedtime wasn't going to be happening tonight. "Why not."

Charlotte emerged from her room dragging a big pink backpack. She stopped to pick up Candyland and met her father at the door with a huge, ridiculous grin on her face.

"I'm ready." She announced. House took the game and backpack from her and pointed to her yellow raincoat. She grabbed it and tried to put it on, but it went on upside-down. House smiled as she quickly took it off and corrected it.

"Are you starting to bring bricks to the hospital?" House asked her as he shifted the backpack in his hands, testing the weight. "You're going to build me a really neat fort, aren't you."

"Daddy," She looked at him with exasperation. "I'm reading chapter books now."

"I bet it's too heavy for you to carry." He said, handing back the game and she sheepishly nodded her head. "Well then," He threw the pink backpack over his shoulder "Move out." He opened the door and Charlotte ran under his arm, racing towards the car in the rain.

*

Charlotte ran into House's office and dove under his desk. He slowly followed her in and threw her backpack in after her. Immediately, she unzipped the top and dumped out the contents. Crayons, coloring books, and My Little Ponies all fell onto the floor. A large, red tennis ball rolled out from under his desk and House absentmindedly kicked it back under before he turned around and walked into the other room where Dr. Lisa Cuddy was waiting for him.

Charlotte peaked her head out from under the desk and saw her father talking to Aunt Lisa through the glass wall. She waved frantically to get Aunt Lisa's attention. She finally did and Aunt Lisa waved back with a smile on her face. Charlotte resumed her position under the desk and picked up the first book on the top of the pile. _Ramona Quimby, Age 8._ She smiled and opened the book to her bookmark. She read contently until she saw her father's feet walk by and stop in front of the desk. Cautiously, she peered up at him and saw he was focused on the chart he was holding in his hand. Quietly, she ducked her head back under the desk and continued reading.

After a while, she had balled up her rain jacket to use as a pillow and pulled out the blanket from her backpack. She drifted off to sleep only to be awoken a few hours later by her father getting under the desk with her. She opened her eyes slowly and her father smiled.

"How's Ramona?" He saw the book by her head

"She cracked an egg on her head and it got all in her hair." Charlotte replied sleepily

"That's just disgusting." House scrunched up his face, causing Charlotte to giggle.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Charlotte said as she struggled to sit up. She stretched her arms up and hit the top of the desk.

"Well then," House rolled out from under the desk and then reached back under to pull Charlotte out "Let's go get breakfast!"

*

The pair had returned from breakfast and were sitting in the middle of House's office with the Candyland game spread out in front of them when Cuddy walked in the door. She stood over them for a minute and smirked.

"Floatie the Feces Monster?" Cuddy looked at House with the slightest hint of amusement

"The guy looks like a big pile of poop." House pointed at the brown muck and Charlotte giggled.

"He's the molasses monster." Cuddy looked down at Charlotte who was shuffling the cards

"Nuh uh, Aunt Lisa. Floatie watches over the cesspool." She pointed to the space on the board where House had scribbled over "molasses swamp."

"Really, House." Cuddy crossed her arms "Real mature."

"Hey," He shrugged, "It keeps us entertained." He reached up and grabbed the charts she was holding "So, what did we learn from all this?"

"You were right this time. I started her on the treatment for parasites and she seems to be getting better." Cuddy said with a sigh

"And what do we always say, Scooter?" House looked at Charlotte as she bit her lip in concentration.

"Listen to Daddy." She repeated. "He's always right."

"See, it's so simple a 6 year-old can get it." He handed the chart back to Cuddy then said, "Now if you'll excuse us, it's time to start our rematch."

"Can Aunt Lisa play?" Charlotte put the cards down and held up the red token for Cuddy to use.

"Sure, if she doesn't mind Mr. Tripod." House sniped as Cuddy sat down on the floor with them. She looked at the board and Mr. Mint had been scribbled over. "It's supposed to be funny. Long legs. Candy Cane."

"I get it." Cuddy nodded her head "I'd love to play, Charlotte. Thank you."

*

House sat down at in his chair and rolled over to his desk and smiled at the framed picture of Charlotte sitting there. She had only been gone a week, but he missed her terribly. He picked up a chart and started to roll to the other side of his desk when his foot hit something. He looked down and from under his desk rolled Charlotte's large, red tennis ball.

With a smile, he bent down to pick it up. Slowly, he tossed it in the air and caught it effortlessly with one hand. She wouldn't miss it until she came back for Christmas. In the mean time, he stood up to leave the room and placed it on the corner of his desk. He would have to remember to take it home and put it back in her hospital bag.


End file.
